


World Turned Over and Upside Down

by Sangerin



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Break Up, Community: 12dayschristmas, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-27
Updated: 2007-12-27
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin





	

While Tara packed, Willow curled against the wall in tears. 

When Tara walked down the front steps, Willow pressed herself against the upstairs window, wiping the tears from her eyes to keep them clear. To watch Tara for every moment that she could still see her. 

That night, she cried.

The next as well.

She cried because crying made her tired, and when she was sleeping she didn't have to live in this new and horrible world without Tara. She cried because her world had turned upside down in an instant.

She cried because it was all she could do.


End file.
